


I Can’t Lose You

by BedazzeledBaseballBat



Category: Jojo’s bizzare adventure
Genre: Abusive Bullying, Angst, Child Abuse, Death, Debatable Fluff, Flashbacks, Forced Vampirism, Heartbreak, Jonathan has PTSD, Now that I think about this many things are fricked for the future here, Past Child Abuse, Reluctant cannibalism, Suicidal Jonathan Joestar, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Vampire Johnathan, Vampire parenting, b l o o d, hurt/debatable comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzeledBaseballBat/pseuds/BedazzeledBaseballBat
Summary: Dio Brando has a troubled past in which he had already adapted to, when he finally received the care and kindness he had once yearned for as a young child but had never received, he took advantage of it. He took advantage of the Joestars, despite what they had given him, and even after what he had done, that Jonathan Joestar still treated him with respect. Dio....didn’t understand, and he couldn’t understand. Yet, in what he saw as a sign of weakness, he found himself feeling...an emotion he didn’t wish to feel, regret, as the life started to fade out of Johnathan Joestar’s eyes, a man that somewhere, in the depths of his warped mind, he considered his brother. And despite how his mind screamed at him about how he had come too far, in a twisted, funny sense really, he couldn’t let that bastard Joestar have the satisfaction of leaving the world behind anymore. (Sorry if this description was too long!)Summary of the summary:Of which Erina dies, and Jonathan is a vampire because Dio got stubbornly emotional too late.
Relationships: Dio Brando & Jonathan Joestar(Brotherly), Jonathan Joestar & Elizabeth Joestar(Caretaker & Child), Jonathan Joestar & Speedwagon, Jonathan Joestar/Erina Pendleton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Regret

The day it happened, it was a blur. What Dio thought he had wanted all those years changed so quickly in the matter of seconds, he wanted that satisfaction of defeating the noble Jonathan Joestar. Yet, he had felt that deflate for unknown reasons, for reasons his mind protested. He didn’t know what came over him as the ship burned, as a defeated yet ever so accepting smile plastered on Jonathan’s face.  


He had waited for this moment, yet, the gravity awakened something inside of Dio. His mind scolded him, yet he found his movements blind, time passing quickly as suddenly...He found himself placing the mask upon Jonathan’s paling face. No! What in the world was he thinking?! He found himself stuffing the now unconscious Joestar and his own disembodied head into the coffin with the dull tentacles that protruded from where his neck would have been.  


Minutes before, the Brando had wanted nothing more than to defeat Jonathan. Yet....as reality drew near, nearer and nearer to getting his wish as the Joestar fell unconscious, something in his mind he failed to understand screeched at him as flames lapped the ship. Damn that Jonathan Joestar, damn him to hell. The buffoon had trusted him, George Joestar had let him into his home. Jonathan had trusted him, and trusted him for a good while, even after what he did to Erina. Even after Danny. 

He was always an idiot, naive, polite, caring...too ‘kind’ for his own good. He wanted nothing more than to watch everything drain from the Joestar, to have truly taken everything from him, to have been the one to break him. Yet, why? Why in those fleeting minutes had he not felt satisfaction, but had felt everything that was weak? He wanted to laugh, laugh and bask in the defeat of Jonathan, have pride in what he’s taken. Yet....No satisfaction came from watching him slip from consciousness. No satisfaction in knowing Jonathan’s minutes were up. No laugh of triumph. And with a realization he hated, a realization he loathed with every fiber of his being, a realization he would never admit....he tried to push away the unwanted and weakly sentimental thoughts. He didn’t want to lose the idiot. 

The noble fool that had shown him kindness, care, something Dio’s subconscious soaked up like a sponge after all those years with his father that had starved him of the love a child needed and filled him with jealously, hate, and resentment. He remembered his mother, her kind and gentle touch that cleared the days that felt so cloudy and grey. Her soft humming, the scent of the only perfume she could afford. Her ever so precise and cool fingers against his bruises and wounds as she bandaged him. 

Looking back, he resented the old hag, he resented her for so selfishly leaving him behind and passing, for leaving him behind with that asshole drunkard of a father. He hated her. He hated his father. He hated those damn Joestars. He hated the sickly sweet kindness that he now craved, but in his time with the Joestars, he had only taken advantage of it. Advantage of a future that could have been well-lived in this new chapter of life. 

He got too greedy. He hated Jonathan Joestar, he loathed him, he wanted him to suffer. Yet, in the depths of his mind, shackling him he felt the regret rise. And even if he would never admit it, not even to himself, even if nothing changed, he didn’t want to lose him, not the naive buffoon. He wouldn’t let the bastard leave. Whether either of them liked it or not, this wouldn’t be the end.

He watched Erina Pendleton-...Joestar, it was Erina Joestar now. He watched her fumble with a baby cradled in her arms, pleading desperately.  


“Please Dio...if you must leave me here...please, I beg of you....if you have any humanity left....please, take the child! I beg of you, it’s mother is dead!” She pleaded, warm tears running down her face as the baby wailed loudly in her arms. She was practically coughing up her lungs as she inhaled thick smoke, barely able to see through the wall of fire.  


Flames cracked around them as debris fell, and Dio couldn’t find it in himself to care. The sight of children now repulsed him, the little, slobbering and crying gremlins. He hated them, he despised them, as he was always reminded of his own youth, vile memories of a vile life he had planned to leave behind once upon a dream.  


Time was moving quickly, flames bursting closer in angry roars. They were encircled and surrounded by a ring of Fire, and in a blur, the child was in the coffin aswell, the lid closing as Dio stared on wordlessly, the last minute sight before the darkness being the whipping flames swallowing Erina up as the remaining structure of the ship crashed in on itself, the cries and wails of a distraught infant filling the choking and constricted air of the coffin.

(To be continued, if this is even considered somewhat good.)


	2. I’m Losing Myself

Tears. Droplets gently slid down Jonathan’s pale complexion slowly before dripping off his face and onto the ground, leaving his expression murky and a mess with the oncoming waterfall of tears. His chest rose and fell in shuddering motions, intaking and expelling breath he didn’t need anymore, breath he didn’t want anymore.

Sobs wracked his bulky body as if he were a thin, brittle tree under the pressure of hurricane winds that wouldn’t let up, or maybe wouldn’t ever let up. Jonathan ran his usually strong hands through his disarrayed hair. He felt weak...so weak, despite physically feeling the strongest he’d ever been. His fingernails dug into the skin of his scalp, but he barely felt anything, he didn’t even feel it when his nails garnered thick, crimson liquid and his own dark hair underneath them. Yet...noticing would have been pointless anyway, as his scalp healed slowly some time after, extremely slowly. Jonathan wailed with anguish, he felt suffocated, constricted under the weight of his own mournful cries.

It was all gone, Father, the house, Zeppeli, Danny, Erina and her sweet...loving touch and gentle embrace. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly as he shook, longing for her warmth where there was now a sizeable void, her love, her comfort, _anything _. He felt so cold, so empty, so alone and...weak. Dio had commanded him to stay in the dark, freezing room of an abandoned cobble and doorless cottage, and in Jonathan’s condition he didn’t have room in his mind to disobey the order of someone who had truly taken everything from him, even his own humanity. Rain pattered through the gaps in the stone that were uneven, moonlight dimly casting over the dark with bugs seeking sanctuary.__

He curled into a shivering ball against the grimy dirt floor, his own whimpers and sniffles echoing off of the poorly-built walls, his clothes practically soaking up mud. He hated how pathetic he sounded...how horrible and defenseless he felt, he didn’t want to feel so alone...he didn’t want to be here in this empty place, constantly reminded of his defeat by his own pained wails.

He found his mind desperately wandering, to a nonexistent fantasy where he was still on the ship, Erina in his arms as they waltzed to a lovely new tune that the orchestra played, listening to her sweet giggles at what a terrible dancer he was with his form. She’d comment on what a terrible idea it was for her to drink wine, but Jonathan assured her it was alright, it was their honeymoon after all, a time for celebration. Light after the storm. He’d smile with an aflutter heart, enjoying the atmosphere of the lit candlelight, the occasional clinking of wine glasses and chatter from other patrons, couples dancing, it felt lovely to smile, an expression now lost from his mind.

He imagined they’d dance the night away until their feet grew sore, sharing a loving kiss before drifting off into a peaceful sleep in their soft and pillowy bed, elated to be with each other. He grew pale once more as he was snapped to reality by the sound of the wind whistling outside, he had failed to protect her. He had failed to save her from the flames, it was his fault that nothing remained. It was his fault everything was gone, his fault. His fault. His goddamn _fault_!

His throat felt raw from his growing cries, it was gradually healing only to grow raw once more from his constant rain of tears. He couldn’t see through his watery and glossed over eyes, he banged his fists against the floor in frustration in an erratic pattern, he didn’t even know if he was actually putting weight into it. They barely left a dent in the compacted dirt, he felt so light and incapable, everything that happened was his fault. He was the reason Dio came to the ship, he was the reason all those people died that day. Dio. It was Dio’s fault too...wasn’t it?

He never wanted to see his face again, those humiliating amber eyes that always glimmered amidst his misfortune, that made him feel horrible for just existing. Jonathan curled in on himself further, a shivering mass as his sobs died down into quiet, pathetic heaves. He felt as if he was drowning underwater, deaf to everything besides his own pathetic loss of nonexistent breath, eyes burning and stinging red, throat choked up, no sign of a heartbeat.

He let himself sink, he didn’t bother to swim up, he let the water swallow him, he allowed it to swell his lungs until they exploded and claim him to its dark and unknown depths. That was his new fantasy now, being with Erina in the afterlife, meeting her at the foretold big pearly gates of a great beyond, gone at the bottom of the sea, his body decaying peacefully over time until he was nothing but a husk of a tragic man, a skeleton.

Jonathan was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his stomach growling, his tongue gently glided across his sharp, pointed fangs. He bit his lip, appalled by his own hunger, he wanted to rip out his fangs...but he knew that wouldn’t do anything, nor change anything. He gripped his stomach in pain, feeling his nails dig and rip the soot-stained fabric of his shirt, biting into his lip harder, tears compiling once more. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want any of this. He didn’t want the hunger that was starting to swallow him up, he felt dizzy, lightheaded, letting out a whimper at how painful the sensation was, it appalled him. He didn’t ask for this, for any of this.

He was supposed to be strong. He shakily dug his fingers into the floor instead, dirt compiling under his nails and accompanying the blood, it wasn’t a good idea, the dirt wasn’t exactly solid, but he couldn’t think straight. It felt like every moving creature within the radius of a few miles had caught his nose, he felt as if he were blind with temptation to the point that his senses couldn’t tell what was what, if he gave in he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. He knew he had to fight it, the baby in the corner’s scent strong with its quiet whimpers. He kept himself as far from it as he could, tearing his gaze away immediately. He almost forgot about it, the baby that Erina secured, thinking about someone else’s child before herself.

Dio had left it here with him as if to drive the nail in further, Jonathan wouldn’t let himself do it, he would absolutely not dare even think about consuming anything despite his hunger. That was easier said than done. He refused as best he could, telling himself he didn’t need it. He couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t have ever imagined anything like this.

Black swirled his vision in loops, as if he would pass out, and maybe that’s just what he wanted. To pass out. Forever. He would rather die than succumb to the hunger of a monster. The distant and soft shift of steps against dirt engrained itself in his senses immediately, his head quickly snapping up in a daze. A familiar glimpse of blonde hair made its way through the darkness, his chest immediately constricting with terror and grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any criticism, I would be really happy to hear it, I’m still learning how to write stories properly and I’ll take any advice! I hope you enjoy, and I’ll do my best to make this good. Not really sure what to do with the tags but I’ll figure it out. ^-^


	3. Reject Your Humanity, Jojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning on this chapter for uh- blood, but it is what it is and sadness can not and will never escape my writing. ( ¨̮ )

He drew near, _No! No no no no! _Jonathan whimpered helplessly in dismay when he found he couldn’t shift back into the dark corner further. He didn’t want to see him, he didn’t want to be belittled for his wretched sobs, he could already hear Dio’s taunts chiming calmly in his ears, prodding at the right trigger, clouding his head, every thought, every _second _. Dio always knew how to drive a dagger in his heart, twist and churn it deeper until the seemingly endless supply went dry, until Jonathan just gave up, it never seemed to be enough for Dio.____

___From schoolyard taunts, to intimidating threats, to frustratingly believable manipulation, and finally to action. Jonathan’s heart always lost, emotions over instinct. Closer. The figure was moving gradually, Dio had to have known he was giving Jonathan anxiety. The perfectly placed steps in such a slow and condescending manner, stretching out what would have been an instant greeting into fear. Jonathan’s senses ran on an absolute convulsion. His ears picking up every slight scuttle, his nose picking up every scent around. Blood loomed nearby, that he knew, he couldn’t have ever imagined being enticed by the appalling iron smell, yet here he was, embarrassing himself in such a way._ _ _

___ _

___He craved it. _No! _He couldn’t, he knew he had to resist it! He felt drool uncontrollably drip down his parted lips pitifully, what was going through Dio’s mind? Was he snickering at him? Was he grinning from ear to ear? Was he?! Jonathan couldn’t tell amidst the turmoil, he couldn’t hear anything except for his own pounding heartbeat in his ears—  
___ _ _

___ _

__

__Heartbeat? Jonathan weakly lifted his gaze, eyes glistening and watering over, new drops sliding off his long lashes like morning dew on thin grass blades. There in the beam of moonlight that crept in was a familiar face. A different familiar face, an equally familiar chessboard patterned top hat adorned fittingly on the other’s head associated with so many recent memories, good and bad. Everything else was out of focus besides the other, every precise detail apparent down to the scar running across his complexion. Speedwagon. He could hear his pulse thrumming, he could _feel _it. He couldn’t tell what growled, his own stomach or his mouth, blood. Blood _blood blood blood BLOOD.____ _

___ _

___“Jojo...?! I didn’t think it was true...” Speedwagon’s voice rasped out in disbelief, scrambling over to the Joestar immediately. Jonathan’s mouth had suddenly run barren like a rainless desert, he couldn’t produce any words, he couldn’t scream at him to get away, to get as far as possible while he still could. How did he find him? Questions plagued his mind like a bee swarm but he found he couldn’t focus on a single one of them, nor could he focus on asking a single one of them, hypnotized by the delicious aroma of the warm crimson liquid rushing under the other’s skin right in front of him._ _ _

___ _

___It felt as if he was suddenly being tested with his favorite savory meal by father that was only out of reach because of his own self-restraint. He barely noticed Speedwagon’s hands on his shoulders, shaking him back and forth while incoherent shouts filled the air, he felt a dull stinging down in his hand but he couldn’t bring himself to concentrate. Speedwagon was yanking at his arm roughly, murky gray rings lined the undersides of his eyes, he looked...tired, disturbed. Jonathan took a tiny glimpse down, freezing in place when he was able to acknowledge what the seemingly so far-away commotion was about.___

___ _

___His sharp and tapered fangs were up to the gum in the side of his own hand, their vile silhouette protruding out disgustingly from underneath the practically translucent skin. Blood gently beaded at the corners, he wasn’t...sucking his own blood, was he? He shook the disturbingly ridiculous thought away at once, veering his teary gaze up hesitantly to meet Speedwagon’s stunned eyes. He had to restrain himself. He wouldn’t let himself succumb to these...these horrible cravings! Robert was his companion, he couldn’t he just couldn’t!_ _ _

__

__”J-Jojo...what happened to you?! Your neck...” The other had paled considerably in pallor, dark coal eyes burning wide in horror. He had kneeled down, ignoring the discomfort of a rock and his mired boots, Speedwagon’s focus couldn’t have drifted anywhere other than Jonathan. Something had changed vastly about the Joestar setting physical differences aside, what radiated off of him was eerily threatening. Neck? Jonathan was frozen in place, another storm of questions whipping around like a hurricane in his brain. His neck? What was wrong with his neck?! He tried to look down but he couldn’t see, ripping his fangs rather violently out of his hand. He didn’t see any more blood come up from the bite, just the tiny droplets from before sliding downwards until they ever so gently dribbled off, the numb holes in his hand eerily vacant. He couldn’t bring himself to be able to look down at his neck.__

__

__“P-Please...leave...” He croaked out in a trembling tone, he couldn’t face his heartbreaking gaze any longer, salty tears leaking down his face and replacing the previous streaks with fresh ones. He didn’t want him to go, he didn’t want him to leave, what was he saying? But he couldn’t let him stay, he didn’t know how much longer he could control himself like this, He didn’t know how much more he could take, he didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he caved in._ _

__

__“Jonathan! We thought you were... _gone _! Jojo! You have...you have fangs...!” His voice went high with disbelief like it usually did, at an absolute shout. Suddenly, a cry broke the thick air, Jonathan’s gaze and Speedwagon’s head quickly snapping over to the source in the other corner. The tiny bundled mass wailed in response to the yelling, squirming uncomfortably.____

___It was _unbearable _. Speedwagon shouted something else that Jonathan couldn’t make out against the pounding of his eardrums, the blonde was rushing to the baby in the corner. Too loud. Too fast. It was too much to keep up with, Jonathan foamed at the mouth as he stared on distantly, reminiscent of a rabid wild animal.___ _ _

___ _

__Fuzz was everywhere. He directed a trembling arm to the wall, attempting to stretch his fingers out to get a grip on the loose cobble of the squalid hovel. At some part of his mind he found himself wondering who used to live here, if poor and hopeless children ran about like chickens without heads, having the time of their lives without a single care. If this was even inhabitable. Although, those far-away thoughts inevitably fizzled and shriveled down into nothing. Jonathan’s expression constricted in a wince, stomach churning uncomfortably. Like unsteady foundation he wobbled, forcing himself to his feet with legs that barely felt like his own, or like anything for that matter. One foot in front of the other he dragged on, shoes scraping up deep trails in the soggy earth.__

__

___ _

__

___The cutout of the exit seemed so near, but the pace of the long, drawn steps was snail-like at best. A low, guttural growl rattled from deep within him out of frustration, almost there. Far off he heard stone collide together as if toppling, or maybe it wasn’t far off, maybe it was here, it was uncertain and unimportant in his mind. Dio’s instructions were long forgotten to the void, as his nails sunk into the moss with a sudden burst of energy he propelled himself further until he felt cool wet droplets hit and roll off the outline of his staggering form, he had one objective, get away. He would rather face the consequences of starving than act on his unthinkable hunger._ _ _

__

___ _

__

___Jonathan stared up hazily, watching lightning strike as furious thunder boomed, crackled, and clapped an echo into the dreary night. Blindly taking off in an unknown direction he heard noise behind him, he could care less what it was despite the restless feeling it brought to his conscious. Dense trees were crowded together in a dark forest just up ahead, and so he immediately sped up, feeling light as a feather, the momentary feeling reminiscent of flying. He could see a way in up ahead, unnecessary breaths growing into ragged, labored pants. Closer. He was nearing the end of the path he was almost there, all he wanted to do was go as far as he could until he wouldn’t be able to anymore, he wanted to lay in a ditch until this all just went away. It would pass, right?___

___Suddenly, it all came down in one swift motion, his foot snagging a rock that sent him tumbling. He crashed to his stomach with eyes that went wide to the size of dinner plates, his body flattening the wet grass beneath him. His thick dark hair clung to his face, skin so porcelain under the beaming moon that broke through the clouds. His legs couldn’t will themselves to get up, he had no fuel to power his legs, no fire. He tried to sit up, only to curl and fall forward in a heaved pathetic flop, he wasn’t far enough, not nearly. He clenched his fingers into the earth and pulled with desperation, trying to bring himself further, any further would do, whatever panic was left settling in, he had to get to the forest, he had to get away._ _ _

__

___Yet alas, all he did was dig up sludge, unable to drag his weight along, it was utterly hopeless. He clawed anyway, he would have looked ridiculous to any passerby, but no other thoughts were relevant to him. He hurried and hurried without moving a single inch, unable to get a grip on the ground nor his mind, it was fleeting, every last bit of it._ _ _

__

___Touch. A hesitant hand rested heavily on his broad shoulder and his pupils immediately went pinpoint. His head whipped around only to meet someone unfamiliar. Someone was there, their face was a mere mess of thick black scribbles on a fuzzy blank canvas, it was nothing. An unfamiliar hat rested on their head, unfamiliar clothing. It triggered a familiar reaction in his head, a reaction he couldn’t connect with. None of it mattered, they were nobody important, nobody at all. The rain would have been so soothing on any other normal day, at any other time, but not here, not now.___

___With the next crackle of thunder, Jonathan couldn’t restrain himself back anymore. In a flash, his body lurched around, lunging at the other and tackling them into the mud, ignorant to the muck that splattered. He had never felt such a bloodthirsty feeling, his eardrums pounding in his head once more much harder than he could comprehend, drowning out the shouts and screams that filled somewhere, some void, some place else, once again maybe even here._ _ _

__

___The forest was forgotten as he weighed them down. Jonathan was too muscular, his grip was pulled and sliced at to no avail, the mass of scribbles increased almost threateningly before Jonathan’s head suddenly dipped down. The shrieking screams of his willpower reverberated off of blank walls, his urges swept him like a deadly tidal wave at last, giving him sweet release from the suffering of swimming idle, awaiting the inevitable. They had finally overpowered and corrupted such a determined and supposedly noble Joestar. He was unable to resist sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of the other’s neck, deeper, and deeper, and deeper. His head wrestled to be brought up as he slowly tore out a chunk of flesh and a considerable piece of the thick jugular, a sick squelch filling the air. Any movements were stopped moments ago, any choked out sobs were silenced seconds ago.___

__

___The ground beneath was a revolting crimson sea, his fangs aiding him as he devoured and tore through captivatingly meaty muscle, leaving unrecognizable and mortifyingly mutilated anatomy in his wake. Thick crimson blood spewed as he plundered into what was left of the neck, contributing to the waves, nerves and veins splaying out like limp spaghetti off a plate, dripping wet with a warm thick pulp._ _ _

__

___Rain beat down aggressively, washing rampant red into watered-down putrid pink streams. By the time he lifted his head, his face and once expensive clothes were coated in further grime and blood, the rain doing little to naturally clean him up. His hair was sopping, letting down water trails as he leaned over, his once bright blue eyes as well, now dark and muddled.___

 _ _ _His throat felt overstuffed as he stomached the last of what was in his mouth, it felt as if his body would reject it, as if he would cough his vile contents up. Jonathan’s bleary gaze was slowly cast down at the body, his urges immediately running cold. If his heart still bothered to beat it would have stopped at the chilling sight immediately. He automatically clasped a hand over his mouth, at a loss for any words or thoughts. Visceral sobs broke the air as he tried to put tiny ripped scraps of drippy flesh where much more once was, trying whatever he could to attempt and cover up the exposed red of his friend or stuff grotesque pieces of him back into place like a puzzle. He wouldn’t believe it, he absolutely refused to believe any of what he was seeing. In some places the pieces had nothing to cling to, it was bare and messily stripped down to bone, but he tried and he tried and he _tried.__ _ _

__

___Speedwagon’s face was twisted in utter terror, Jonathan’s wobbly stained fingers reaching up to try and change the blonde’s expression, to try and cup his face, incoherent pleads escaping Jonathan’s stained mouth, pleas for him to wake up, to wipe that tired caved in expression away. There wasn’t much left of him to plea to. The coal eyes were lifeless, they no longer burned, there was absolutely nothing behind them. Jonathan felt like he was going to be absolutely sick, like he was going to spill his guts vomiting, trying to hold back bile the vampire shakily brought his own quivering head to face the clouded night sky to try and tear his gaze away from the corpse, a mess of rain, disbelief and tears.___

___His chest heaved and constricted, What was left of Jonathan’s mind ran in endless spinning circles, asking the same questions over and over of why he couldn’t recognize the other, of why he couldn’t realize what he was doing. He didn’t have an ounce of will to look down again, scooping the maimed blonde into his trembling arms and holding him to his chest in an embrace that could crush the exposed spine. His friend. His own friend. Out of anyone it was him. He croaked out whispered apologies with anguish as he buried his head in his torn bloodily shoulder, repeating them over and over and over in an aimless pattern. He knew they meant nothing to someone who couldn’t listen, he knew it was too little too late, he knew sorry wouldn’t cut it, sorry didn’t change anything. Sorry didn’t even cut it for himself, he would never forgive what he had done, he would never let himself live it down._ _ _

___Everyone he had come to care about was up there somewhere, without him, those he loved, it wasn’t fair and it was all his fault they were gone. It was as if the sky was crying too, as if it knew what was going to happen before it did, another thunder clap roaring through the air, he had lost to demons he had sworn to fight. What a tragic man he was._ _ _

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely day potential reader! :3  
> Also thank you so much to those who left kudos or even read this at all!


	5. Just An Update

Hiya! This is just an update to say I don’t know when I will be updating another chapter of the story again, inspiration hit me like a month ago and I started off the next chapter, but I have yet to experience another fit of inspiration to finish it. Do not worry though, I will definitely update! Updates will just come every few months, it honestly depends ^-^ Have a lovely day, and stay safe out there!


End file.
